


Our Alcove

by TurncoatTruths (Midoriyasupperleftfreckle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in an empty corrider, F/M, Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s) & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Fred Weasley Lives, George Weasley/Reader - Freeform, Implied Relationship, Just general love for George Weasley, Kiss scene, Kisses under the winter moon, Kissing in a hidden alcove, Love, Romance, fred weasley & george weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriyasupperleftfreckle/pseuds/TurncoatTruths
Summary: Originally posted in tumblr, like my other oneshots: https://lovelyweasley.tumblr.com/ <3





	Our Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in tumblr, like my other oneshots: https://lovelyweasley.tumblr.com/ <3

Snowflakes fell from the darkened sky, building a lump of snow on the stony windows of the 7th floor corridor. The gentle wind chill and warmth from a nearby lantern met and turned into a mist that seemed to cast a glitter under the moonlight.

"We used to throw parties in this corridor." said George, settling into a corner, under a small alcove. 

Evie's vision swam along with memories of a younger Fred and George lugging a trunk full of sweets they've nicked from the kitchens. A distant, muted snickering of a younger version of herself echoed while she hid away in an alcove with them. The image of a faded piece of parchment portraying the stuttered footsteps of Argus Filch as he searched for the source of empty Bertie Botts boxes coaxed a smile from her.

"A three people party, George." the girl hummed.

"A two-people party would be just as fun."

George held out his hand at her. Evie's gaze flickered between his open palms and face, finding an earnest smile that melted her heart.

She narrows his eyes at him, smile playing at her lips before placing her hand on his. He chuckles, giving her a tight yet comforting squeeze.

"Hands on the waist." George mused with a playfully patronizing grin.

"My waist, Tail." Evie swatted at him lightly.

"I know, Turncoat.”

George's long fingers brushed against her waist, Evie looks away for a breath before setting her other hand gently on top of his shoulder. She waited for a jest she was sure he was gonna throw at her, but Evie was met with silence. What waited for her was the softened ghost of his mischievous smile. 

The kennings they gave each other brought up memories of a time where George would tail her as she pretended to work with Umbridge’s Inquisitorial squad, sending Draco Malfoy into a wild goose chase over who turned the Slytherin Common room into a swamp. 

A beat passed by despite there being no music filling the air. George took a small step towards her and she took one step back, their little dance began.

George gait was confident yet patient. He never did fail to miss a step in McGonagall's Yule Ball class, never once stepping on his dance partner's toes. Unless it happened to be Ron, who was teased into a vindictive determination to learn how to waltz- just to spite his twin brothers. A wistful smile bloomed on Evie's face as she waltzed slowly. She kept her eyes on her feet to avoid a break in their cadence.

"Eyes up here, Love."

The flame-haired boy whispered, and with that, Evie lost herself to the sensation of his wispy breath that ghosted just above her brow.

"You won't step on me." He shoots her a grin.

"Who says I'm trying not to?" She rolls the words through her tongue, a faint lilt of playfulness coating them.

That seemed to do it for George, whose steps became a swifter and bolder. Looping her into turns and elaborate steps before he raised their joined hands, motioning for a twirl. She clumsily stumbles after him, twirling along with her skirt. Evie chuckled as she spun on her heel, before returning to his arms and matching his undying smile.

They stayed pressed against each other for what felt like eternity. Close, yet not close enough.

His pupils were blown and Evie knew her own eyes reflected the same alluring darkness they held. The abyss searching her for something that was distantly buzzing in the back of her mind. A feeling that they shared in their hearts, sang into their veins a sweet melody only the two of them could hear.

Then, their feet stopped moving from under them and George's hands slipped from under hers. The disappointment prickled at her heart, competing against the fading warmth of her hands.

Until it was overshadowed by the way his fingertips lightly skimmed over her arm, feather-light against her skin. Evie drew in a sharp breath as his hand gently caressed her collarbone before finding rest in the crook of her neck. Her own hands found their place on his chest, the woolly surface of his sweater barely noticed under her fingertips as he drew closer. She could feel his chest rise and fall. The scent of gunpowder, parchment, and cinnamon sent a mist through her mind.

George towered over her. There was once a time where she could tease him for being shorter than her in their first year. But now, her were in eyes in line with his lips. 

His tongue darted out, licking his lips. Her heart fluttered almost violently as her hands snaked across his chest, finding rest over his shoulders. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He drew in a heavy breath as her cool finger tips brushed against his neck. She should've worn mittens tonight. 

Evie looked down as her cheeks flushed before George cupped her face and drew her eyes to his. Her gaze flickered between the soft light of his eyes and his even softer smile. He didn't need to say anything for her string of apologies to die in her lips. 

For a moment, all they could hear was shallow breaths and beating hearts, before their lips connected.

Evie closed her eyes just as George nibbled on her lower lip. She shakily sighs as she parts her mouth, his lips met with hers once more before his tongue slid into hers. Her chest and face burned bright, but that warmth was nothing compared to him. Her grip around him tightened as she tangled her fingers through his hair, coaxing small groans from deep within George's throat.

Nothing in the world mattered but the sweet taste in their mouths. A feeling that not even the strongest amortentia in the world could never dare to mimic.

They both break away for a breath of air. Evie's flushed skin felt exposed yet much too hidden under her uniform. Like the sun had drawn closer to the earth, showering her with kisses. 

It wasn't too far off the mark, she thought briefly, before George's hands cupped one of hers, his warmth seeping through her skin even more, beckoning her mind to return to him.

George lazily lapped at a small corner in her mouth and she was gone again. He glanced at her fluttering lashes before sliding his hand over her back, drawing a moan from her that sent his heart ablaze. His eyes close on their own volition as he picks up the pace, tongue dancing with hers in a sweeter embrace. He basked at the electricity her touch filled him, like fireworks crackling under his fingertips.

The storm and the sun, meeting in the skies where only other people would see clouds and flashes of light.

A happy sigh escaped George as he ran a thumb across her cheeks, silently bidding her to open her eyes. When they remain lost in bliss, he presses himself deeper into her.

The night would've died into a new day and they still wouldn't feel a difference in time. Only the fireworks crackling in their hearts and stomach, the warmth of their breaths mingling, and the sweet scent of gunpowder and something floral.

Evie drew away for a fraction of a second, eyes remaining closed for a heartbeat. George found himself leaning forward to follow her with their lips only mere inches apart. A mischievous twinkle hid beneath her lashes, extinguishing and fueling the pang of caution and longing in his heart.

"Eager." she mused with bitten lips.

"Oh, very eager," George said breathlessly with lidded eyes, unable to return with a quip.

Evie steps closer to him, laying her lips on his for a small peck, before standing on her toes and kissing his forehead.

"We'll be here forever if we don't stop now." she whispered into the corner of his lips.

"Highly tempting."

George grinned as he caressed the back of her neck, his long fingers brushing up against the nape of her neck. He gives a satisfied hum at the small shiver she attempted to hide.

Then, Evie suddenly tensed as her eyes darted away from his and into the end of the corridor.

"Maybe realizing your brother's being a right dodgy git around the corner would persuade you?" she frowned.

George's brows furrowed in confusion before he turned his head. Lo and behold, Fred Gideon Weasley was sat on an alcove right across from them with a shit-eating smirk.

"'Elloooo lovebirds! Welcome back to reality." he drawled.

"I will hex you into next Tuesday." Evie threw a glare at the intruder, willing away the dreamy, wide-eyed girl from moments ago.

"Oi! This is my alcove too! But do wait until we get rid of Toadface, at least!" Fred chirped.

The image of a woman dressed in the shade of a dead pygmy-puff completely ruined the moment. Evie palms her face, letting the cold seep into her reddened cheeks while she avoids Fred's wink. Evie shook her head, brushing her hands over her skirt in an attempt to flatten her rumpled blouse. 

George shoots his twin a murderous look that was answered with cheeky laughter. Fred fled into the darkened hallways while George chased him, hollering at each other and waking sleeping portrait figures along the way. Evie felt the corners of her lips turn upwards as their flame-red hair disappeared into a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a kiss scene- pretty much the most intimate thing I've ever written. Inspired by the song In My Veins by Andrew Belle. A relationship has already been established, implied to be around the twins' final year in Hogwarts. I'm writing a story for it but I feel like I should hold off until I've written more chapters. Not sure about the name Evie. But here, Fred, George, and Evie nickname each other Tattle, Tail, and Turncoat, respectively. I tried to keep things vague- enjoy some Georgie smooching!


End file.
